Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a spray formulation containing a decorative component, such as glitter, pigment, dye, or combinations thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a spray formulation especially for use on washable fabrics because it can be removed from such fabrics with laundering.
Presently, aerosol glitter sprays are available. They are applied primarily to plants and flowers. One disadvantage with such sprays is that they are not washable and therefore cannot be sprayed on fabrics and easily removed. Another disadvantage with these aerosol sprays is that they contain toxic solvents, and therefore, contact with one""s skin must be avoided. Still another disadvantage with such sprays is that they contain propellents, which are extremely flammable. In addition, the aerosol sprays available contain components that tend to settle. Therefore, they usually include a mixing ball therein and must be shaken for several minutes before use plus occasionally during use. Still further, the spray valve of the aerosol can should be cleaned periodically to prevent clogging.
Non-aerosol glitter sprays have also been available. One disadvantage with such pump sprays is that they have a permanent finish and therefore cannot be washed off fabrics easily. Instead, such pump sprays are designed primarily for floral applications. Still further, another disadvantage with previous pump formulations is that they do not suspend glitter adequately. Previous formulations have been bottled in opaque containers to obscure glitter settling and the milky appearance of the base. These formulations also have contained a ball bearing therein to help disperse the glitter when shaken.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, a washable spray formulation is needed. The spray formulation should be able to be sprayed on fabric and then easily washed away by laundering. Preferably, this spray formulation should contain glitter or some other decorative component.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a washable formulation for decorating fabric so that it can be removed with laundering.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a formulation that does not separate or settle so that it can be sprayed through a pump without having to be shaken before use.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are achieved by a washable spray formulation that includes a decorative component. The decorative component may be glitter, pigment, dye, other materials that provide special effects or coloration, or combinations thereof. The preferred embodiment of the spray formulation of the present invention also includes a solvent that functions as a carrier vehicle, two adhesives, a defoamer, glycol, a biocide, an amine solvent, and a surfactant. The formulation is able to be pumped through a spray pump.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.